Five Thousand Something
by fahtKAHT
Summary: He bought a puzzle, five thousand something pieces to put together. He couldn't comprehend what bought him to purchase such a useless timekiller, but he suspected it had to do with the boy his eyes always found themselves attached to. HIATUS ?
1. Chapter 5671

_Five thousand something._

**Chapter **: 527**1**

--

He bought the puzzle- the one he had his eyes on for ages. Of course, it wasn't just on impulse decision. Him, being a precarious university student- orphaned with an estranged, unsupportive brother kept a tight hold on what little cash he got.

He bought the puzzle- because the guy his eyes found in every single class told him to. It was as simple as that, and as he looked down at the offending little box- it was an utterly disgusting reason.

Why? Surely, this guy was a lovely, kind and friendly person- one close to himself. But that, unfortunately was not to be. In fact, the guy that made the suggestion was the exact opposite. Obnoxious, loud, rude, ill-mannered and his competitor, Uzumaki Naruto in a nutshell.

What made it even more dismaying was the fact that Mr. Uzumaki wasn't even the sharpest tool in the shed. (More like the bluntest knife in the drawer, from his opinion.) However, when it came to physical academics, Uzumaki was definitely not one to disappoint. It was annoying that the one sport Uzumaki dominated was the one sport that _he _wanted to _own _as well.

Besides their ultimate passion for archery- they had absolutely nothing else in common.

Which was why, he was confused and irritated with himself as to why he bought the puzzle simply because Uzumaki beckoned him to. It definitely wasn't a challenge- in fact it was the only statement that he had heard come out of the blondes mouth directed at him that wasn't filled to the brim with mock or spite.

That, was probably the reason. Satisfied with his blurry compromise, he went along his way to his home- forgetting the minute fact that he didn't know what the 5000 something piece puzzle had for a design.

--

He arrived at his apartment, a small studio with a non-too-impressive view of the city. He quickly snapped the blinds shut and snarled. When the neon lights came on, his tiny abode was bathed in a red light, making it seem rather seedy.

Settling down in a couch, he pulled out the cardboard box from a paper bag and chuckled at the irony of it all. Apparently the puzzle that had attracted his stare was one of the mythical Kyuubi creature. A legend he thought greatly resembled Uzumaki. He knew Uzumaki thought the same- wearing fiery colour twenty-four-seven, that reminiscent of the Kyuubi's fiery coat, and playing immature pranks with his dog lover friend. He sighed as he looked at the print announcing "5279 pieces" and wondered when would he actually have the time to finish the colossal puzzle that could probably tile his whole living room and bedroom combined.

He fixed himself a cup of coffee and found a distinctly empty space in the corner of his studio. It was meant to be a dining room, but the kitchen and the living room were appropriately furnished for dining, he didn't need to leak more dough on another dining set he probably wouldn't touch. He delicately ripped open the shrink wrap and un-lidded the box, his eyes not leaving the image of the fox. Tipping out the small, curved, jigsaw edges, he fished for the four pieces he could start with- the corners.

Two hours later, he wasn't any closer to finishing the puzzle from when he started the endeavour. Of course, the four corners were there with a couple of pieces attached to them securely- but other than that, progress was almost non existent. "5271"

To say he was disappointed with himself was an extreme understatement, and to add to his frustrations- he couldn't shake the feeling this was only the start to something much greater, like when the university gave him a sample pamphlet explaining in detail why he should choose their institution to educate himself (complete with bright, surely photo-shopped pictures, as non of the images presented were actually on campus.)

It was a stepping stone. He had a dark foreboding feeling, that this puzzle was something more.

To say he hated it, was and extreme understatement.


	2. Chapter the number 2

_Five thousand something._

* * *

**Chapter: **the number **2 **

He felt somewhat different from usual today. He was still cold, and aloof- yet somehow it felt like a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Was it simply because the sun was shining a little bit brighter today, the birds were singing a little bit softer today and the weather was a little bit more pleasant, perhaps? Or could it have been the simple fact that he had finally handed in that five-thousand word essay today. Of course, he had finished said assignment eons ago but it still helped there was not a single chance of it getting lost or being tainted by coffee anymore. Not in his hands anyway.

Whatever. It was a Wednesday morning, and things had to be done. His first lecture started at nine-oh-clock today, so he had an abundant amount of time. Brushing his teeth, taking a shower… he ate at a leisurely pace for the first time in three months or so. Nothing could ruin his day.

Of course, never say nothing if you were associated with a certain Uzumaki Naruto. His phone beeped once and again as he received a message from said enigma.

_Hey Bastard _

_Kakashi's lecture has been bumped up to _ _7:45_

_So yea _

_See you at 8 _

- _Uzumaki _

His eye twitched at the last comment. Had Uzumaki said that to imply that he was going to be his usual fifteen minutes late (it was such a routine that teachers didn't expect the loser to arrive on time anymore.) or because Kakashi was always half and hour late. He sighed, apparently his perfect day had been marred by unforeseen circumstances.

Did he mention he absolutely _loathed _unforeseen circumstances.

So he swiftly finished his breakfast and walked out the door into the perfect weather, all the whilst mumbling about stupid unexplainable teachers and likewise classmates. Arriving at campus, he ignored many of the admiring and jealous stares aimed towards him on a daily basis and made his way up the concrete stairs. He was rushing but to those who didn't know the stoic boy, he seemed to be taking his time. Yet his longer than usual strides and harder than set stone expression would deter onlookers.

He found himself at a door marked _102_ with brass numbers, he snarled as he gingerly opened the knob and tried to make his way to a random seat as silently and stealthily as possible. If he could come back in another life, it would be an animal of the camouflaging sort.

He stifled a sigh as he plopped onto a chair and looked up at the grotty ceiling of the campus lecture hall.

"Bastard! Nice to know you made it."

A smug voice announced- to his horror- from his right.

Which means the seat he had anonymously chosen had been the one next to Uzumaki, which means he had taken the liberty of sitting in Inuzaka Kiba's chair, which means he would be the bane of all taunts and childish jokes for the next two and three quarter hours.

This perfect day just got worse.

"Oi! Uchiha, nice of you to join us."

Ah, B2 has arrived.

"Now get outta' my seat!"

"Aw, c'mon Kiba. We gotta let Sasuke here enjoy our fabulous company."

"On first name basis already are we?" Kiba waggled his eyebrows. "Man, am I jealous or what."

Both laughed and he did no job of trying to cover up the obvious roll of his eyes.

These two were fruitier than a pina colada on a cruise ship.

Things didn't get better from there, Kakashi arrived with only half an hour left and made use of that time by arguing with the two dolts next to him. Therefore, it would suffice to say that his perfect day had been marred by stupidity for naught. In the end, he hurried out of the hall as soon as possible, trying to ignore the blatant attempts of the blonde idiot in trying to obtain his attention.

"Oi! How's that jigsaw going along?" An hint of amusement.

He did not answer, but was surprised that the blonde remembered the said toy.

"Having trouble, I bet." A snort of acknowledgement.

He could not take the some what arrogant stance of voice and posture that the Uzumaki had taken, therefore he slowed his pace to a halt and replied with an indifferent hiss. How, exactly he made a normally hostile gesture seem indifferent was one of the world's greatest mysteries. "What would _you_ of all people know?"

A pause. A jolt of regret. A fleeting expression of hurt. The statement hot in the blonde's ears.

He ignored the bubbling feeling of guilt that wormed its way into his stomach, and walked away. Leaving Uzumaki standing in the middle of the corridor- bewildered as to what he had said exactly to warrant such a… stinging response.

The doors were so close, and he could finally be outside a hundred meter radius from that imbecile. He honestly didn't know how that blonde could be in at least half of _his _advanced classes.

He had another hour and a half before his next class, and decided it would be a pleasant change in scenery if he went down to have tea at the Riverfront. Walking out of campus, he caught the train to the Riverfront and walked, relaxed and relieved at the silence- to Café Bean, his favourite coffee brewer. He was, however, once again dismayed to find that his peace had been interrupted for the second time that day by the same sunshine culprit. Only, this time, surrounded by a rather… well cultured selection of friends, if he said so himself.

To say he was shocked at what his eyes found, was a lie. He was beyond shocked, the amount of his '_things to figure out before you wither away' _list had just grown exponentially. There, along with his blonde haired, numbskull of a classmate sat Hyuuga Neji, who seemed to sport- dare he think it? A _smile _on his face. Too gentle to be noticed by the untrained eye, but he trained in _everything._ Miracles did not cease there, as Sabakuno Gaara sat alongside them, with an air of peace surrounding him. This, was a colossal find!

Hyuuga Neji and Sabakuno Gaara were fellow heirs to empires.

Sabakuno Gaara's father had been one of the most powerful and influential political figures of all time, no matter how doused in controversy. (Due to rumors floating about that he had obtained and maintained power through very strong bonds with the underground crime syndicates. These reports have yet to be proven) and left a large sum of money to the small remaining Sabakuno Family, one that would last them the rest of their lives and the next two to boot.

Hyuuga Neji, however, wasn't meant to be an heir- but since both the traditional successors of _Hyuuga Pharmaceuticals _were horribly mediocre and completely inept at the dog eat dog world of business, Hiashi has no choice but to bestow the title upon his nephew- whom agreed, albeit hesitantly so.

Both figures, both names, well known and spoken in campus and in the country even! Gaara, was meant to be a bad ass whilst Neji was believed to be practically untraceable. The fact, that they were conversing comfortably with the most attention-grabbing (and attention seeking, he could obviously _never _forget that fact) personality he has ever come across, was as cryptic as a philosopher high on hallucinogens.

Deciding, he had suffered enough unwelcome surprises for one day, he simply walked around the riverfront and took the subway back to campus in time for his last and… least favourite subject. Why, was this day dragging on so long. The birds were chirping, the sky was smiling and the clock was ticking a millimeter a minute.

* * *

Ten-oh-clock, his watch told as he arrived home. Being a university major, he had to work some to account for the hefty school bills. Exhausted, he fixed himself another coffee- two sugar, one cream and indulged in a hot shower. Figuring out, that he had a book left to finish- he made his way to the living room, where the decidedly empty space of floor was tainted by the pieces of puzzle strewn across the room.

The said book forgotten, he walked over to the jigsaw and sat smack down in the midst of the mess.

It was two-twenty-two in the morning, when his pride gave in to his fatigue and he deserted the puzzle to salvage what little was left of his usual seven hour sleep. Yet, he had that nagging voice in his mind that made him suffer from restless dreams.

More than three hours of pondering, trial and error, and misfit pieces and he wasn't even a step closer from figuring the puzzle.

In fact, he was two steps behind.


End file.
